


Silver

by cookiedoug



Series: Drabbles & headcanons collection [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiedoug/pseuds/cookiedoug
Summary: They have been together for four years now, and Billy wants something special, something to match the occasion.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Drabbles & headcanons collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665568
Kudos: 55





	Silver

The first time Billy takes him to dinner somewhere really, really nice, he has it all set up.

They have been together for four years now, and Billy wants something special, something to _match_ the occasion. So he buys a suit, waxes the car, and engraves the bracelet he has bought for Steve (he can't stop smiling, every time he takes it out of the box to look at it). Everything is perfect. _Everything_. Billy is good at details. And Steve looks gorgeous when he picks him up at home ( _"Really? Are you really going to change at Robin's so you can pick me up?" "It's a real date, baby, so be ready at nine"_ ). And Billy can't hold his smile when Steve goes down the stairs and leans to kiss him (saying _"Hey, date, looking fucking good"_ saying _"I love you"_ ). And it's not just a date. It is _the date_. Four years and they are finally where they dreamed of being. Billy has a good job, Steve has been in charge of the company since his father retired and he is really good at it. They have a house. Oh my God. They even have family night with the kids once every two weeks. It's the prettiest picture Billy could have ever imagined. With the prettiest boy of all.

And everything is so good when they arrive at the restaurant, beautiful and elegant, better than he had imagined. And maybe Billy feels a bit out of place here, surrounded by rich people, by so many things that cost more money than he could make in a lifetime, but Steve can't stop laughing, similes _wide_ as Billy gives him his present, puts the bracelet on him ( _"I can't believe it says what it says" "Well, you know what it means by now"_ ) so Billy tries not to think about it. But he starts to get more than a little anxious when he doesn't know what to order, when the maître serves him wine for a tasting and Billy doesn't get it right, when he has no idea what each of the cutlery is for. And he really thought it would be a good idea, because Steve was used to things like this, he _shines_ in places like this, effortlessly elegant, perfectly educated when he rescues Billy asking for _particular_ wine. And Billy wanted to give him something _kinglike_ , something _special_ , but the pants of the new suit squeeze him in places where he is not used to and the tie is trying to choke him and _fuckfuckfuck_ , he's starting to freak out.

And Steve realizes because Steve _always_ realizes. He has gotten really good at reading Billy. And he's looking at him through his doe eyes, lashes full and heavy. Says:

"Want to go home" and Billy stomach drops because he wanted this to be perfect, wanted this to be something worth remembering.

"No. No there's no- I'm god, really, just a little ov-"

Steve frowns, reaches out, fingers caressing the inside of Billy's wrist.

"That blue suit, baby. _I_ want to go home"

Billy's tailored pants get a whole lot tighter because of a whole lot different reason.

"Ok" he asks for the bill " _ok_ "

And Steve is gotten on that kind of mood Billy loves, that kind of mood that Billy craves for sometimes, all bratty rich kid, million dollar smile. It makes him go crazy.

"You always give me the best, baby. You treat me like I'm your king" he says once they're in the car, leaning to whisper in Billy's ear, breath warm and ticklish. He doesn't stop stroking his crotch all the way back home.

Steve takes all his clothes off before they've reached the bed, leaves only the silver bracelet, shining over his pale skin, Kisses Billy like he's the only thing he's been hungry for.

"I want you to make me get those sheets dirty" he says, and all Billy wants to do in this life is _spoil_ him.

Steve doesn't let him take off the suit. Sits on his lap, grinds against him like that, Billy's fingers in his ass, cock weeping against the bright blue softness of the fabric, and Billy doesn't stop kissing him but can't stop feeling like he's starving. _Pretty boy_ , says, _pretty boy_ , because Steve knows perfectly what it means by now, its attached to his skin, bright and silver.

"Get off that now, Hargrove. I want to fuck you"

By the time they're done, the sheets are _nasty_ and And Billy's stomach starts to rumble.

Steve laughs.

"Ok, baby. I'll make you something. What do you want to eat?"

And Billy thinks _you, always you._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://withoneheadlight.tumblr.com/)! <3


End file.
